Till death do we part
by J.J. Norris
Summary: An identity reveal one shot, with an interesting twist. Warning! Possible character death! Don't like? Don't read please!


Chat could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He leapt from one roof to the next leaving a trail of crimson. In his arms was his lady. The love of his life. The one who held the moon and the stars in place.

He should have been the one to get hit.

He should have been faster.

He should have stopped her.

His thoughts were running a mile a minute, but one stayed in place. He would never forgive himself if she died.

Ladybug laid limp in her partner's arms, her eyes barely open. White hot pain seared her body. The deep gash across her chest made it hard to breath. Hence why she could only draw in short gasps of air. She felt tired, but she didn't dare to close her eyes, because if she did, she most likely wouldn't get the chance to open them again.

Her head was light from blood loss. Her eyes, bloodshot from unshed tears. Her throat, sore from screaming. Despite the fact that she was on death's door steps, she was happy. She had saved her partner.

They had been out on patrol per usual when they had found another akumatizied victim. She called herself Dress-up. Before being akumatizied, she had been a fashion designer for Chloe Bourgeois. From what the two super heroes could find out, after a wardrobe mishap, Chloe had fired her.

Soon after she fell victim to an akuma. She began her tirade on the citizens of Paris, wrapping them in a cocoon of colorful cloth. The fabric that encased them would turn white soon after. Then, with a set of scissors half her size, she would cut the trapped people free. They came out of this metamorphosis following her every command.

Ladybug had been the first to react, doing her best to lead Dress-up towards a less populated area. At first this had been a good plan. Chat stayed behind, keeping the brainwashed citizens away from the red and black heroine. After managing to lock most of them in a shop, the cat themed hero rushed to his partner's side.

Paris's heroes fought admirably, but not well enough. Dress-up had gone in for an attack on Chat with her scissors, only to have Ladybug shove him out of the way. Chat was quick to finish off Dress-up and run over to the injured teenager.

Red. Dark and horrible red. It stained the ground beneath them. The air smelled metallic, making Chat want to throw up. He didn't waste time with words, simply scooping up the bloodied girl and running as fast as he could in the direction of the nearest hospital.

Being so far away from the city had seemed like a good idea at first, but now, with the seconds ticking away, it might be what condemned the polka dot covered hero to death.

"Kitty." The word was so quiet it was a miracle that it reached Chat Noir's ears.

"Just hold on." He pleaded. "We're almost there. Just a few more minutes"

"Kitty, please." The familiar beep of the dots disappearing on Ladybug's earrings sounded through the air. With a quick glance, Chat could see that there was only one dot left. She was going to de-transform here soon.

"Yes M'lady?" He asked, his voice breaking.

"No...time...not going...to make-"

" _No_!" He shouted not slowing his fast pace. " _I'm not giving up on you! I can't_ \- I won't lose you."

"Chat...Stop... just for... a second..."

He did as he was told, laying his partner on the top of a roof. "I...I'm listening." Tears were now streaming down his face, soaking his mask.

Ladybug reached with a shaky hand for Chat Noir's. He quickly grasped her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Take...my...miraculous." She gave teary-eyed smile.

Realization dawned on him. They had long ago agreed if one of them were to become unable to fight permanently, they were to give their miraculous to the other. So if she was doing this then... She was really going to-

"I won't. You can't die." He sobbed. "Not yet. I don't even know who you are!"

A loud beep could be heard and Ladybug de-transform.

Chat stared in shock at the blue haired girl, a red and black kwami hovering above her.

"M-marinette?"

"You... know me?" She asked between breaths with a confused look.

Swallowing audibly, Chat slipped his ring off his finger.

Closed her eyes from the blinding bright green light as Chat de-transformed himself.

Her heart skipped wildly when she opened her eyes lids. Staring back was the love of her life. Here she was on the brink of death, just now finding out who her partner was, and her crush of all things. She was going to die not even getting to tell him how she felt- No, she was going to let him know. She would show him.

With what little strength left Marinette had left, she pulled on Adrien's shirt, crashing their lips together. She poured her heart out into the kiss. Showing him how much she really cared for him. How happy she was that the person she had fought beside almost every day, was the one she loved more than all the stars in the sky.

She could feel herself slipping away, but she didn't care. She felt like she was going to burst of happiness. So when she fell unconscious, a smile graced her lips.

Adrien pulled away from the kiss just as her eyes fluttered open for the last time, showing off those beautiful blue eyes he had grown in love with.

"I love you." He whispered, clutching her hand tightly to his chest.

"I...Love you... too..." She said as her eyes closed for the last time.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked, panic rising in his chest. "Marinette, wake up. You can't leave me."

"..." The smile on her face disappeared as her hand went limp in Adrien's.

" _Marinette Please! Don't leave me!_ "

The cat themed heroine cried as his love drew in her last breath. It began raining, as if the heavens themselves wept at the loss of the city's protector. That day, a beautiful light died, but Adrien promised to never to forget it.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hated doing that to Mari! Don't kill me please! I wanted to try doing a one shot, so here you go. Did you like it?** **Please review!**

 **I'm a disclaimer of Miraculous Ladybug but I own the idea behind this fanfic. If you want to use the idea or the story itself please P.M. me first and get my consent.**

 **Thank-you!**


End file.
